


Take Me Back to the Night We Fell in Love

by ApollosArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Campfire talks, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/pseuds/ApollosArtemis
Summary: On a hot summer night Alex and Maggie hang out around a campfire and talk about the first time they knew they loved each other, vegan ice cream and previous relationships.





	Take Me Back to the Night We Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/gifts).



> For my summer crush Liz, I hope you enjoy!!

It’s one of those days where it’s hot, but not too hot. Exactly hot enough to walk around in shorts or dresses without being cold, but not so hot it’s impossible to do anything.

It’s one of those nights that reminds Alex of another one, many moons ago. She knows Maggie’s mind is at a similair place, because she’s staring into the fire with a smile on her face but with her eyes unfocused, like she’s not seeing the fire at all. 

“Did I ever tell you about the night I knew I loved you?” Alex asks her quietly, hoping Maggie’s not too far gone to tune her out.

She’s not. She stirs, readjusts the blanket around their shoulders and settles deeper into Alex’s side. 

“No, I don’t think you did.” 

“Well, it was a night like this one. Not too long after we started dating actually. We just sat right outside of your apartment and talked for hours and hours. I think it was about 3 AM when we finally went in? Anyway, you were talking about Nebraska and the NCPD and Gotham, and we talked about college and guns and tiramisu and you promised you’d make it for me some day, and it was around the time we talked about the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings when I knew. It just... hit me. I never felt the need to talk to anyone for hours, to talk until we quite literally ran out of topics. But I never wanted you to stop. I didn’t even care what we talked about, I just wanted to know all of it. So yeah. That’s when I knew.” 

“That’s almost a month before you told me.” Maggie notes, laughing softly when Alex sighed. 

“Listen-”

“Hey, that wasn’t an attack. In fact, let me tell you about the moment I knew I loved you, and then you can judge me for how long I waited.” 

“Okay.” 

“When you said that my jurisdication ends where you say it does.” Maggie starts without missing a beat.

Alex doesn’t say anything, mainly because she has no idea what to say to that.

“Okay, tough crowd, I see how it is.” 

“Mags.” 

“Right okay, for real this time. I knew I loved you when you bought me vegan ice cream. Actually no, I knew I loved you when I watched you take forever to pick out ice cream because you triple checked everything to see if it had dairy in it. But I also knew I loved you when you automatically double toasted my bagel. And when you tried to make me any breakfast that wasn’t just toast. And when you got home before me so I came home to Netflix already started up and you waiting with pizza. The thing is, I think I just keep falling in love with you over and over and over again.” 

“That’s gay.” 

“Shut up Danvers.” 

“But you looveee meee.” 

“I do yeah, although I’m still figuring out why I did that.” 

For a second there’s just silence, in which Alex tries to come up with a smart remark, and fails. Instead she focussed on a detail from Maggie’s confession that suddenly striked her as odd. 

“I bought you vegan ice cream like a month after our first kiss.” Alex notes then, turning her head to look at Maggie. 

“I know. That’s why I waited with telling you.” 

“You didn’t trust baby gay Alex to handle you telling me you loved me well?” 

Maggie laughed at that. 

“I’m sorry babe, but in the beginning everything about our relationship scared you.” 

Alex exhaled more forcefully than usual at that. 

“Which is fair, because you hadn’t really done anything like this before. I don’t blame you, I promise. I don’t think I did well at the beginning of my first relationship either. Granted, I had a lot of relationships where I didn’t do great in the middle or at the end either, so maybe I just sucked at relationships in general.” 

“I gotta ask, does your relationship with Batwoman herself also fall in that category?” 

“... Yes. It does. Kate and I never really connected. Not in a way where we thought it would honestly work out for us.” 

Alex made a noise to indicate she heard her, mainly because she didn’t really know what to say to that. Once again the two stared at the fire in silence, but not a silence they felt like they needed to break. 

Alex did anyway, after a question got stuck in her head that she couldn’t keep ignoring. 

“Do you ever think we moved too fast?” 

Maggie thought about it for a few seconds before replying. “No. I think we have a knack for making moves after one or both of us almost died, but that doesn’t mean we moved too fast. We only moved too fast if it ended up not working out anyway, and it did, so we’re fine.” 

“But everyone-”

“Everyone isn’t us. Do you think we moved too fast?” 

“I think we could have slowed down a little bit, but I don’t regret not doing that.” 

“There you go, we’re fine then.” 

“Mags?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think we’re moving too fast if we get a dog?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. Although, I think we are if we name her Gertrude.” 

“Maaaaggggssss.” Alex whined, and Maggie smiled because she knew that they couldn’t get a dog and not name her Gertrude. 

“Yes my love?” 

“I’m serious. Do you want to get a dog with me?” 

“On one condition.” 

Alex pouted and frowned her eyebrows because she knew what part was coming next.

“We have to name her Gertrude. Oh, and you have to stop worrying about what others think of our relationship.” 

“That’s two conditions.” 

“Love you too Alex.”


End file.
